


Alone, with your thought's, Time begins to heal you.

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Healing, It Is FINISHED!, It is pretty simple really, Remorse, Tommy got banished, idk how to tag, probably should mention it is not really detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Tommy is exiled and Build a house. Everybody else feels bad they did it. Not that long and basically a drabble if nothing else.
Relationships: Big sister Niki - Relationship, SBI family dynamic plus Tubbo
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is like 10 minutes So............

Tommy was currently sat in a cave, where, he didn’t know but it was far away from everyone. He had been exiled. It hurt more than the last time. At least the last time, it wasn’t as personal, and he had someone with him. He was all alone now. Tubbo had done nothing to stop it. Tommy had done everything for his friends and his country and they threw him out. He only wanted peace. He wanted his discs back, he treasures he cared for, the melodies he was calmed by, that held so many memories. Most of all, he wanted his family back. He wanted to spar with Techno, Sing with Willbur, Attempt to make food with Phil, look for bee’s and flowers with Tubbo, and simply not live in fear anymore. But instead, he was in a cave, nowhere near anyone, completely and utterly alone. Techno had betrayed him and left him, Willbur was dead, and Phil was distant, Tubbo…… Tommy didn’t want to think about him anymore. Tommy had only the clothes on his back, and his knowledge, not even a basic tool. He was frustrated, and tiered and he was just Tommy now. Not TommyInnit, the loud, impulsive teen, who had a family. Tommy was alone and lost and had nothing. TommyInnit doesn’t cry, Tommy does. He crys, he screams to the sky about his feelings and dread and betrayals and anger and lost because the sky at least listens to him. 

It had been about a week since being exiled. He had traveled for the first five days, gathering resources on his way, and found a nice place on the 6th day, an area in a dark oak forest with mountains around the sides and the thick forest around it. It was protected and they made it pretty clear they didn’t want him around. He had the start of a simple base, made out of wood and pretty small. He didn’t have a lot of energy from not resting well for a long time, you know, wars and stuff do that, and was mostly just trying to survive. He could finally rest though. Tommy though it kind of Ironic. It took him being exiled from everyone he cared for and all he worked for to finally rest and take some time for himself.   
It had been a month. Tommy had stopped counting the time a few days, or maybe weeks ago, he could remember. He has built a house by now. He took the time to make it look good. He had nothing else to do. This house was made of wood, unlike most of his stone/ cobble/ never wood builds. He wanted a change, it helped to not think about his old life. He had a pen for his cows, names Henry Jr., Howard, Harvey, and Jason. (One was named Jason for variety.) He had a wheat farm too, along with a small garden filled with Red, white, and a purple flower, Tommy thinks it is called Aluminums or something like that, though he isn’t quite sure. Either way, he like them the most. They were tall, and soft, and he had only found them after his exile. They were something new that wasn’t tainted by his past.  
Tommy often wonders what happened after he was exiled but it doesn’t concern him much, they could take care of themselves. He had kind of forgiven them, after all, he had a lot of time to reflect on things, and didn’t want to think to badly of them, as he figured he may never see them again.

The SMP and L’manburg had changed a lot. As in, they were just the SMP now. Without Tommy around, things were quiet, but not the nice kind. The SMP and L’manburg merged again, there was no point anymore. Tommy had kept everything lively and moving but it was stagnant and everyone just wanted to not fight. Everyone was very quilty. Whether or not they would have admitted it at the time, everyone cared for him a little bit and looking back, they relized they overreacted and also hurt the boy, a lot. They had actually tried to look for him but even dream, being the Admin, couldn’t find him.   
(I could write down how each felt they did wrong but I don’t have that much energy.)


	2. What happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the SMP, people struggle with reality while Phil and Niki go to find Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Hi19282 and Lue who commented about expanding this story. It was originally a one-shot but now, I have much more up my sleeve in the way of story ideas. Also, you follow Phil and Niki because angsty and Tubbo is in a big depression and the dream boys are taking care of him.

The decision had been made. Tubbo was doing very poorly after losing his best friend, which lead to a few things. L'manburg was now just part of the SMP as everyone needed to be together and they couldn't fight each other anymore, and Tubbo couldn't be president. The Dream team plus BBH and Skeepy, mostly BBH, were taking care of Tubbo, while Phil and Niki would go look for Tommy. They all felt bad. While some wouldn't admit it, Tommy always brightened their day or made them laugh. He was also the youngest and Everyone felt a little protective of him, though, through all of the war's and emotions, family ties and morals had been some of the casualties. Of course, broken things can be fixed with time but They all needed peace and they needed to get Tommy back. TommyInnit, the happy, loud, passionate, and caring kid who did his best to make everyone laugh or keep morale high. 

"Tubbo will be safe with us, I promise." BBH said, Skeppy nodding behind him. "And dream is checking up on everyone daily?" Phil asked. "Yes, along with George and SapNap working as medics for anyone who didn't get proper care before." BBH confirmed. "I still can't believe they are so good at that." Niki said. "Happens when you fight a lot." Phil commented. He knew from experience in HardCore and competitions he used to participate, back when he was younger and less kind. "Well, you best be off before it gets too late, you want to get as far as possible before Mobs spawn." Skeppy commented. "Right, well, See you later then." Said Phil, him and Niki turning towards the forests that surrounded the main SMP area. (I suck at conversations. Can you tell?)

Time skip brought to you by the responsibility I am ignoring. (I am looking at you, math and AP HW)

Phil and Niki had been traveling for around 4 days when they began to see any sign's that someone had been in the area. Some trees had been cut down, the leaves still hanging in the air though it didn't seem to be very recent. About 2 day's later they found a mountain range that had a small path up to it, not very noticeable but well-used foot and hand holes were larger than other cracks in the mountain. They followed the handholds lead and after around half an hour, made it to the top. Nestled in the bottom of the valley was a lovely cozy cottage, a pen with cow's in it nearby, and a few farms behind it. The cottage was by no means perfect but it gave it even more character. Sitting on a swing hung to a tree was a familiar blonde. The pair carefully made their way down the mountain, not wanting to be seen yet, and not wanting to interrupt the boy. The closer they got to the ground the clear they heard a melody, played on a guitar. 

"You know it takes a lot to move me. So if you figure it out, tell me. I trace figures on your smile lines. Work a formula to cure me. And I'm lonely, There I said it. Nine million people, I always seem to add them up. I could go away, I could pack my things, and be gone before you wake. You know I've tried so hard to love me too. It always seems to fall through. Mabey one day I will live in La Jolla. Drinking cocktails out over the water. My own personal sunset to give each day a diploma. And you know it's funny, amid my back seat taxi jaunts; I try to ignore the skyline so I don't figure out where you are."

By the time the song end's they are down, it is faster because of a staircase that Tommy must have installed and going downhill. Phil and Niki both recognized the song, as Wilbur had written it when he was alive, no played by his younger brother on his old guitar. Tommy sat in silence for a moment, unaware of the company he now had. Quietly, Phil crossed over to him, Niki trailing behind. "Hey, Tom's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger but also kinda not. Fluff is coming! Also, for clarification, The guitar is Wilbur's because Wilbur is super dead, so no Ghostbuer. Also, the song it La Jolla by Wilbur Soot from the Alum, Your city gave me Asthma


	3. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Niki reconnect with Tommy, who enjoys the company.

Tommy let out a small gasp as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked up and saw his dad, Phil. After a moment of quiet shock, he pulled his father into a tight hug, the guitar sat gently on the bench he previously occupied. No words we spoken but actions speak louder then words. Niki, after a nod of assurance from Phil, joined the hug, causing Tommy to gasp once more, and move to amke room for his older sister.

They stayed like this for a few moments before Tommy released them. He grabbed the guitar from the bench and motioned for Niki and Phil to come in. The interior of the house was very pleasent. Flowers were strung on the walls and lanterns lit the halls. A rug, obviously homemade, lined the floor and was surprisingly soft, even with shoes on. 

Tom led them to a small living room, which had hammock chairs, hanging from the ceiling, the order in which they were made quite apparent. Either way, they were quite nice to sit in, and there were a few still empty, though they looked to be the first attempts. 

"I honestly didn't expect anyone to find me, even less for someone to look for me." Tommy said. His voice was much softer then it used to be, and much more calm. (Think of a higher piched, british morgan freeman.) 

"We're your family. We would always come looking for you to make sure you are safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but it is for pacing sake. I also am doing a little advent calendar series so if you like my writing and fluff, you can chack it out there.


	4. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Niki take Tommy back to the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done so much writing today. Dude, I don't know if my writing is even that good but yall like it so I provide it. Also, very little dialogue because I suck at it.

After spending a night at Tommy's humble abode, and explaining the goings-on with the server, a decision needed to be made. Tommy, Niki, and Phil all go back, a variation stays or goes, or they all stay. Eventually, they decided to all head back. Tommy spent the rest of the day grabbing things he would need from his house while Niki and Phil prepped for the journey back. Tommy had taken very little with him when he left, he didn't have time to grab much. However, he did have Wilbur's guitar, a green bandana, and what he had made in his time there. He took the best he had made, he wanted to show the others what he had done while he was away. In his last few days with them, he had felt so useless, so he had a need to show them he did do something and was capable of doing things.

They spent one more night in the house before traveling back to the SMP. The trip took around a week, as traveling with three slows things down, you have to go single file in some places you know, and they had more they took with them. They were certainly more prepared this time. Meanwhile, back in the SMP....

Tubbo hadn't gotten better over the past two weeks. He became more reclusive and didn't eat much. Bad and Skeppy did their best to take care of him but he didn't make it easy. "Please come back soon" Bad pleaded under his breath one night after Tubbo passed out after a panic attack. The rest of the server wasn't doing the best either. Eret had gotten significantly worse, after an accident that included potions. He could no longer see, and was completely blind, and was slowly getting over the long-lasting poison effects, though they were still incredibly weak. Fundy was also bedridden, partially by grief and partially by the fact he had to get his leg broken again for it to heal properly this time. It hurt, to say the least. 

After a long trip, Our three friends have safely made it to the SMP. The first to greet them was SapNap, who had been on his way to Niki's, who had been making food to supply everyone, while techno had been farming not just potatoes, but wheat, carrots, and beetroot. After a brief hello, Phil and Niki led Tommy to BBH and Skeppy's house, where Tubbo was. To say it was a tear-filled and sweet moment would be an understatement.

Time Skip brought to you by sleep deprivation, my old friend.

It was calm in the SMP. It had been years since everything had happened. Wounds, mentally and physically, had healed. Family was formed. Life was complete. On a lovely summer night, Tommy sat on a bench, Family to his right, and to his left. His guitar held in his hands as he played a tune they had all created together over the years as the sun set. Unbeknownst to them, A ghost, who had watched it all, smiled as what tied them there, their unfinished business was finished. They slowly added away, a face full of peace and joy, always remembered by the stars that began to show themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! It was originally just a one shot but it is now this. :) I would like to mention that the reason Tommy is the main character is because of his role in the Dream SMP Storyline. I know that there is a lot of FanFiction written with I'm as the main character because of angst but I always like to see the variety. So, I implore you to look for some other stories in the community about others. There are amazing writers out there if you know where to look, and quite a few have other main characters in the Minecraft universe. I try to be a bit more diverse but I also want to not misconstrue someone's character. It is honestly easiest to find context and content for Tommy than for Purpled, or Sam, or any of the others. Either way, Just a little rant about diversifying your outlook. (Man, I have done too much English HW today, I wrote a whole argumentative paragraph there. Sorry about that.) Anyways, remind yourself to drink water, take care of yourself, and remember you are worth something and people love you. Kay, BYE!

**Author's Note:**

> Have lovely *insert whatever relative time you are at like day or night*!


End file.
